Arifureta Tập 3 Chương 8
Tt Chương 8: Hoàn cảnh của Shia Haulia “Làm ơn hãy cứu lấy bộ tộc của tôi !” Trong hẻm núi, giọng hét của cô gái tai thỏ Shia Haulia vang lên. Hiển nhiên cô nàng không lạc lõng một mình, mà đang vướng trong một tình cảnh khó xử không kém. Shia đã rất tuyệt vọng, mặc kệ những dấu giày in hằn trên má mình từ những cú đá ngày càng mạnh đến từ Yue, không chút xúc cảm đầu hàng nào hằn lên trên khuôn mặt Shia đáng thương cả. Nhìn thấy sự tuyệt vọng trong Shia, Hajime đành…quăng cho cục “Triền Lôi” cho xong chuyện. (Trans: Thú tính, Shia của taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa). “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !?” / "ABABABABABABAABABABABA !?(tiếng bị giựt điện =)) ) Mặc dù đã điều chỉnh dòng cường độ dòng điện hạ xuống thấp để đảm bảo không gây hậu quả nghiêm trọng, việc ăn trọn cục đạn sét đó đủ khiến Shia đơ một lúc lâu. Đôi tai thỏ của cô dựng thẳng lên trong khi mái tóc bạch kim trên đầu bốc khói nghi ngút. Khi đòn đánh hết hết hiệu lực, bé thỏ gục xuống trong cơn co giật. “Thiệt tình, kệ con thỏ vô liêm sỉ này. Chúng ta đi thôi, Yue” “Uhm…” Hajime lại dồn ma lực vào trong cỗ xe trong khi xong việc với cô nàng. Nhưng… “Tôi sẽ không để anh điiiiiii” Bé thỏ Shia thình lình nhảy bật dậy như con zombie tóm chặt lấy đùi Hajime. Bị bất ngờ tóm lấy, Hajime đành hủy kết nối truyền ma pháp tới cái xe. “C-cô, dù cái đó không gây chết người nhưng……thế quái nào cô tỉnh dậy nhanh thế được, mà răng cứ phải rướn lên như con zombie thế hả. Vừa rồi tôi bị dọa không ít đâu đ…” “…Tởm.” “Uu-, hai người nói gì vậy chứ ! Tôi vẫn còn vài điều muốn nói luôn đấy. Thật độc ác, đã đá người ta đi rồi còn sốc điện nữa ! Tôi thề là tôi sẽ kiện anh tới bến ! Nếu thấy hối lỗi thì làm ơn hãy giúp bộ tộc của tôi đi !” Trong cơn giận dữ của mình, Shia vẫn có thể tỉnh bơ đưa ra yêu cầu một cách điềm nhiên như không. Mặc dù Hajime đã từng nghĩ con bé này sẽ vướng chân mình lắm đây nhưng không lường trước là lại có thể mặt dày đến mức này. Cứ phải nghĩ đến việc có một con bé người thỏ mình đầy máu me bám riết lấy mình không rời…nghĩ thôi cùng làm Hajime cảm thấy sởn cả gai ốc. “Thiệt là, cái quái gì đây không biết nữa? Được rồi, đang nghe đây được chưa, mà trước hết thả tôi ra cái đã. NÀY, đừng có lấy áo tôi chùi cái mặt tèm lem đó coi !” Vừa mới nghe Hajime quát xong, khuôn mặt bé thỏ cười lên rạng rỡ như vớ được hy vọng mới, cô nhanh chóng vớ lấy áo Hajime lau lấy lau để. Lịch sự ghê…nhỉ? Cậu chàng hậm hực cốc đầu con thỏ ương ngạnh chết tiệt này, cú đánh đau đến mực Shia chực hét to lên “ĐAUUUU !” trong khi ngồi xuống lấy hai tay che đầu. “Hức…mình…lại bị đánh lần nữa ! Đến cha tôi còn chưa đánh tôi bao giờ nữa ! Nhìn kỹ dung mạo của tôi này, đẹp đến tuyệt vời như vậy mà…mà…anh…anh…anh thích đàn ông sao. Hổng lẽ…anh…anh cự tuyệt lại sự quyến rũ từ tôi là vì đó…đó…ÁÁÁÁÁ, đau quá…ư…” Nghe được lời bình phẩm không mấy tốt đẹp từ Shia khiến chàng trai trẻ tức sôi máu, từng đường gân chạy chằn chịt ra trên mặt Hajime. Không ngần ngại gì, cậu lên gót chân một phát đạp xuống đầu con thỏ đang nói bậy luôn. “Ai đồng tính hả, con thỏ phiền phức này ? Giờ thì còn đề cập đến việc này nọ nữa chứ. Yue và cô á, cái điều chết tiệt gì khiến cô nghĩ như vậy chứ…Mà kệ nó, giờ cô có tránh đi không thì bảo. Thật tình không biết cô lấy đâu ra cái tự tin vẻ bề ngoài thái quá đó ở đâu ra, nhưng lý do để tôi không chọn cô là bởi vì ngay tại đây đã có sẵn một Bishoujo* cấp cực cao ở bên cạnh tôi rồi. Cứ thử nhìn lại thái độ nghiêm túc của Yue xem, không thể hiểu nổi sự tự tin thái quá về cái cái đẹp mà cô nói lấy từ đâu ra nữa.” (Trans: khụ khụ, Bishoujo là mĩ nữ đó) Hajime vừa nói vừa đưa mắt nhìn lại Yue. Từng lời từng tiếng cậu nói ra khiến mặt Yue ngày càng như trái hồng đến mức cô phải lấy tay che lại, cơ thể nàng Vampire nấm lùn ngúng ngoáy lắc qua lắc lại. Và cứ mỗi lần như vậy, mái tóc Yue bồng bềnh đung đưa qua lại phản chiếu ánh sáng lóe lên như những vì sao xa, làn da mịn màng như búp bê ngày nào giờ đỏ phớt lên, không biết có diễn tả gì hơn ngoài hai chữ dễ thương nữa, đảm bảo ai nhìn thấy cảnh này đều phải mê mẩn. (Trans: Định LoLi rule the world đấy ah| Hihi, that's my Yue :v) Yue giờ đã thay đổi hoàn toàn so với cuộc gặp gỡ định mệnh dưới đáy vực thẳm ngày đó. Khoác lên mình chiếc áo váy trắng tinh khôi hòa chung với một chiếc váy đen nhỏ có nhiều đường diềm chồng lên nhau, cô còn mặc thêm áo khoác ngoài cùng màu với chiếc áo váy kết hợp với những đường viền màu xanh kéo dài từ trên xuống. Chưa kể Yue giờ đang mang một đôi giày ngắn, thêm vào đó là đôi tất chân quyến rũ nữa. Toàn bộ chúng đều được chế tác từ đống quần áo mà Oscar để lại cùng với một số vật liệu thu hoạch được từ lúc đánh giết quái vật mà Yue tự tay làm. Không chỉ đơn thuần là quần áo không, bộ đồ này còn có độ bền khá cao nhằm bảo vệ người đang sử dụng. Trong khi đó, bộ đồ Hajime đang mặc lại giản đơn hơn với chỉ hai màu đen đỏ, tô điểm trên đó cũng là các đường viền đỏ đen nốt. Hiển nhiên chúng cũng là do Yue tự tay chuẩn bị cho cậu rồi. Lúc đầu Yue định tạo ra một bộ màu trắng cơ, như vậy trông cả hai cảm giác giống như một cặp hơn, dĩ nhiên lúc đó có hơi khó xử một chút vì Hajime có mái tóc màu bạch kim, hiển nhiên phủ từ đầu tới chân màu trắng luôn thì trông hơi kỳ cục, cậu hơi không đồng tình lắm cho nên thay vào đó Hajime quyết định chọn phong cách hiện tại. Trước cái đẹp đến hút hồn của Yue, Shia chỉ có thể lùi bước, cô không đành lòng phản kháng lại “Ư-uu”. Hajime nói cũng không sai, nhưng có một điểm cần phải lưu ý rằng đây là cái nhìn chủ quan của cậu, mà quan điểm nhìn người của Hajime chẳng chút cân đối tẹo nào. Dưới góc nhìn khách quan mà nói thì Shia sẽ không thua (dưới góc độ là một người con gái đẹp) đâu. Với mái tóc suông dài xám màu điểm thêm chút xanh dương, kết hợp với đôi mắt màu xanh da trời. Cả hàng lông mày, mi mắt và làn da đều trắng thuần khiến bất kỳ ai nhìn vào Shia đều thấy được một sự cuốn hút bí ẩn. Sở hữu bàn tay thon dài, đôi tai thỏ như trang trí tạo thêm vẻ đẹp riêng trên cô, cách Shia đi lại không kém phần xinh xắn. Đảm bảo nếu có ai thuộc loại yêu thích người thú (Kemona) sẽ hét toáng lên trong từng giọt nước mắt rưng rức đổ xuống vì đã được nhìn thấy Shia. (Không biết là do tác giả hay bên Eng nữa, tóc tai da chi gần như một màu thế có khác gì bạch tạng đâu) Và trên tất cả………Yue thiếu một thứ cực kỳ quan trọng. Đó chính là………vòng một cực khủng của Shia và chết người ở chỗ là nó bị “che” lẫn lộn với cái áo của cô, một vũ khí chính hãng có thể đè bẹp tất cả …cái này có thể gọi là lấy cái đẹp đánh chết cái nết. Mỗi lần Shia chuyển động, nó lại đung đưa dữ dội. Phải nói là nẩy khủng khiếp lên luôn chứ không chỉ lắc lư qua lại thôi đâu. (Trans: Yes, chính là đây, đẹp rạng ngời mà không chói lóa| Nu ;w; ngực nhỏ cũng ko sao ;w; /) Ngắn gọn mà nói, sự tự tin về ngoại hình lẫn phong cách của mình(Shia) cũng không có gì là sai. Chính Hajime mới là kẻ kỳ quặc, nếu là trước đây chắc chắn cậu sẽ hét lên “Tai thỏ kìa” rồi Ru*ndaibu(đừng hỏi ta, cái này kiếm hẻm có ra) Nhưng mà, sự tự phụ của Shia gây ra tai hại cho cô, cái mồm hại cái thân… “Nh-Nhưng mà ! Dù có thế nào thì so vòng một chắc chắn tôi không thua ! Đừng nói là anh không nhìn thấy con bé kia ngực như cái thớt nhé !” “Bé ngực phẳng.” “Hơn cái thớt.” “Pettanko” (Khục khục là Phẳng nhưng hem chấp nhận là mình phẳng) Từng lời Shia vang lên rõ mồng một trong thung lũng. Yue nãy giờ còn đang nép mình vì xấu hổ bỗng bật ra khỏi cái xe, xúc cảm của cô được che đậy sau hàng tóc mai phủ xuống. Hajime đành ngước đầu lên trời thở dài “Ầyyyyyyyyy” như thầm thì cầu nguyện. Tai thỏ-chan, cứ an nghỉ đi, không cần nói nữa đâu… Lúc này nhìn Yue còn đáng sợ hơn cả cái vực thẳm cheo leo ở hẻm núi Raisen Grand. (Raisen Grand Canyon - Hẻm núi lớn Raisen) Giọng Yue thì thầm vang lên lọt đến cái tai thỏ nào đó đang run lên bần bật. “…Cô cầu nguyện xong chưa” “…Làm như cứ xin lỗi thì không thành vấn đề á” (Đừng có nghĩ là cứ xin lỗi thì có thể xí xoá nhé) “… …” “…Chết đi ! Chết luôn đi !” “”Storm Emperor”” (嵐帝 - Cơn bão Đế Vương) “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!” (Shia) Một cơn lốc bất chợt ngưng tụ lại hất thẳng Shia lên trời, tiếng thét của một con thỏ nào đó giờ đang vang lên bên trong cả hẻm núi. Sau gần 10 giây bay bổng, Shia *nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống* ngay trước mặt Hajime và Yue. Cơ thể bé thỏ co giật một lúc lâu, đầu cắm xuống đất hai chân hướng lên trời. Nhìn Shia lúc này phải nói thẳng ra là hoàn toàn be bét, bộ đồ cô đang mặc vốn đã hơi không ngay ngắn do một thời gian dài bị truy đuổi, nhưng ít ra còn đỡ hơn bây giờ, hoàn toàn một đống bùi nhùi. Cái tư thế kỳ quặc đó vẫn duy trì một lúc lâu, hiển nhiên, trồng cây chuối như vậy sẽ khiến vài thứ không muốn người khác nhìn thấy bị hở ra ngoài, có muốn che cũng không được. Một thứ gì đó có thể gợi lên hứng khởi của dục cảm hàng trăm năm trời. (Mợ cách diễn tả, nói quách ra là Pantsu thần thánh đi) (Đoạn trên xin thứ lỗi nếu có ai đọc Eng rồi, vì thực sự Hikki cũng đẹo hiểu các bác bên ấy đang nói cái gì nên phải tự sửa theo cảm tính, nhưng đảm bảo là về cơ bản ko sai khác lắm đâu | Tui cũng ko dịch dc đoạn này) Sau khi sử dụng ma pháp, Yue có vẻ đã “thõa mãn” cho nên không còn gì khác để làm đành quay lại xe với Hajime, cô lặng im nhìn chàng trai trẻ trước mặt một lúc. “……Anh có thích *nó*…bự…không? Một câu hỏi khó dám thẳng thắn trả lời. Nếu Hajime dám nói “Có” đảm bảo kết cục của cậu không khác gì con bé đáng thương đang nằm kia (Shia). Thế nên là cứ lảng tráng đi còn hơn. “… Yue này, kích cỡ không phải là vấn đề quan trọng. Tinh thần giao lưu hợp tác mới là quan trong nhất” (Ở đây ghi Partner, nghĩa là "Đồng đội". Nhưng trong trường hợp giữa Hajime và Yue, nó còn có nghĩa là "Người yêu") “…” Giờ thì thay vì phải lựa chọn số phận giữa *Có* và *Không*, Hajime khôn lỏi trả lời lại một cách khác mơ hồ. Thật không quyết đoán chút nào. Yue lặng lẽ khép chặt mi lại ngồi lặng im sau lưng cậu. Trong thâm tâm (内心), thật ra Hajime cũng đang toát mồ hôi lạnh trong khi tìm cách phá vỡ sự im lặng bất thường giữa hai người. Thật sự là vô dụng mà. (Chỗ này trong Eng để là Hajime Rai*Card vô dụng, mà cái đó là cái chi thì ta thua | Bản tiếng nhật là "ライ○カード", nghĩa là Rai*Card - khá vô nghĩa, hoặc là Lie*Card - quân bài nói dối dùng để bỏ qua chuyện khác) Trong lúc khó khăn, bất chợt cái đầu Shia đang cố ló ra được khỏi mặt đất sau khi cố gắng lấy hai tay chống đẩy. Để phá vỡ thế bị động hiện tại, cậu nhanh chóng chuyển chủ đề. “Cái con thỏ đó……còn di chuyển được……rõ ràng là Zombie mà. Độ chai lỳ chắc chắn phải vượt quá ngưỡng trung bình rồi.” “…ưm” Cuối cùng Yue cũng thốt ra một tiếng sau một lúc lâu rơi vào trầm lặng, nhờ vậy mà Hajime thở dài được một hơi. Cùng lúc đó, tiếng phủi bụi đất cũng vang lên từ chỗ của Shia, người nãy giờ đang ráng chùi khuôn mặt lắm lem bùn đất của mình. “Hu hu…đôi mắt đó thật đáng sợ. Mà tui cũng không muốn bị trông thấy trong bộ dạng như thế này đâu” Với đôi mắt ngân ngấn đầy nước mắt, Shia như đang cố thốt ra vài lời khó hiểu trong khi đang trườn bò lại gần chỗ Hajime. Giờ thì nhìn cảnh này còn kinh hơn cả viễn cảnh con thỏ đẫm máu lúc ban đầu nữa. (Không, tác giả dìm hàng Shia của taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa| =))))))))) “Ca---cái, sức chịu đựng của cô cao tới đâu vậy chứ ? Nó còn cao hơn mức độ thông thường nữa…Cô là cái của nợ gì thế hả ?” Hajime còn đang ngập ngợ chưa biết nói sao nữa cho phải thì Shia đã đi đến phía trước xe của hai người rồi ngồi xuống, với một biểu hiện thực sự nghiêm túc trên mặt, cô bắt đầu kể lại câu chuyện của mình. (Thực ra khúc đầu là "Trong khi Hajime còn đang có ánh nhìn dò xét") "Hãy để tôi tự giới thiệu lại lần nữa, tôi là Shia Haulia từ bộ tộc Người Thỏ Haulia. Sự thật là ..." Shia và bộc tộc của mình, Thố nhân tộc Haulia là một trong hàng trăm tộc đàn cùng chung sống lặng lẽ trong “Đại Lâm Thụ Haltina” (ハルツィナ樹海 - Thực ra là Thụ Hải Haltina). Cả thố nhân tộc đều sở hữu một thính giác tuyệt vời cùng với khả năng ẩn mình, nhưng bù lại với đó, các chỉ số cơ bản của họ thấp hơn so với các tộc Á Nhân khác, cũng chính vì vậy, thứ hạng của tộc đàn Haulia không nằm trong các tộc có vị thế cao tại nơi đây. Nhưng cả tộc đều rất hiền hòa, chán ghét việc chinh chiến, mọi sự việc trong tộc đều được giải quyết một cách ổn thỏa như đây vốn thể là một đại gia đình. Hơn thế nữa, tất cả mọi thành viên trong của tộc đều sở hữu ngoại hình rất ưa nhìn, nhưng lại theo một hướng nào đó khác hoàn toàn so với vẻ đẹp của các tinh linh. Chính vì vậy các thành viên trong tộc thường xuyên bị Đế Quốc bắt bớ làm nô lệ và dần trở thành một sản phẩm trao đổi thông dụng ở khắp nơi. Một ngày kia ở chỗ tộc Haulia, một sinh linh cất tiếng khóc chào đời, cả thố nhân tộc chào đón thành viên mới của mình, một đứa bé gái bất thường. Với một thố nhân bình thường, họ mang trong mình mái tóc màu xanh ngà của biển, nhưng điều đó khác ngược hoàn toàn so với đứa nhỏ này, tóc nó màu xám pha chút xanh nhạt. Không dừng lại ở đó, đứa trẻ còn có khả năng sử dụng ma pháp, một thứ mà không một Á Nhân nào làm được, khả năng trực tiếp thao túng ma thuật. Hơn thế nữa, nó có thể dùng khả năng đó để thi triển một loại phép thuật đặc biệt. Dĩ nhiên là cả tộc lúc ấy bối rối cực độ. Đứa trẻ này hoàn toàn không thể nào được sinh ra trong Thố Nhân tộc được, không, phải là trong toàn thể Á Nhân. Sức mạnh đó là thứ mà chỉ có Quỷ Thú mới sở hữu. Nếu vào những nơi khác, đứa trẻ đó khi mới sinh ra chắc chắn sẽ bị phân biệt đối xử và ghẻ lạnh, nhưng đây là tộc Hauli, một tộc đàn hiền hòa nhất trong tất cả, coi nhau thân như ruột thịt giữa hàng trăm tộc nhân. Cuối cùng cả tộc quyết định nuôi nấng đứa bé. Nhưng cái kim trong bọc rồi có ngày rồi cũng sẽ lòi ra, nếu sự tồn tại của con bé bị phát giác bởi chính các Á Nhân dị tộc khác trong quê hương của họ, Fair Bergen (フェアベルゲン), con bé chắc chắn sẽ phải chịu hành quyết. Vì sự bao che của mình, cả tộc Haulia rồi cũng sẽ bị coi như đồng dạng với quỷ dữ. Chiếu theo luật của vùng đất này, nếu một ác quỷ được phát hiện, nó phải ngay lập tức bị hành hình, từng có một Á Nhân đã bị xua đuổi khỏi quê hương này vì dám thả Quỷ Thú rời đi. Thêm vào đó, trong tất cả các tộc đàn tại đây cũng tồn tại mâu thuẫn và kỳ thị, nếu một bộ tộc nào đó có khả năng sử dụng ma pháp, họ sẽ bị bức bách ra làm tường chắn sống chống lại con người và loài Quỷ . Vậy nên sẽ là hoàn toàn bình thường nếu một ai đó sở hữu ma pháp đi vào nơi đây mà biến mất hút luôn trong này. Thế cho nên thố nhân tộc Haulia đã ẩn giấu lại tất cả và nuôi nấng đứa bé gái đó lớn lên trong suốt 16 năm qua. Nhưng cuối cùng cũng không che đậy được mãi, con bé đã bị một ai đó nhìn thấy. Chính vì vậy, cả tộc đã phải nhanh chóng bỏ trốn tới Lâm Hải (hay Biển Rừng - Sea of Trees - 樹海) trước khi bị bắt lại bởi người của Fair Bergen. Những người khác đã quyết định di tản đến vùng núi phía Bắc trong thời gian tới, ít ra nơi đây còn có thể sinh sống được nhờ vào nguồn tài nguyên nơi đây. Mặc dù vùng đất này còn chưa được khai hóa, nhưng như vậy còn may hơn khối lần sao với bị Đế Quốc bắt được hay bị bọn buôn bán nô lệ rình rập. Nhưng nỗ lực của cả tộc hoàn toàn đổ bể trước sức mạnh của nhóm binh lính đến từ Đế Quốc. Mặc dù đã đến “Lâm Hải Haltina ”, nhưng tất cả nhanh chóng bị phát hiện bởi các binh lính đóng đồn trú ở đây. Chẳng còn thời gian đâu nghĩ đến việc tại sao bọn họ (binh lính)lại đóng quân tại nơi này nữa, cả Thố Nhân tộc cuống quýt quay đầu chạy về phương Nam. Mặc dù các bậc cha chú trong tộc đã cố gắng lấy thân mình che chắn lại để phụ nữ và trẻ em có thể rời đi được, vẫn có một sự cách biệt không nhỏ giữa những người lính chính quy được đào tạo để chiến đấu kết hợp với sử dụng ma pháp thành thạo và những thành viên của một bộ lạc mà trước giờ chỉ sống trọn trong an lành và yêu chuộng hòa bình. Khi cả tộc kịp nhận ra sự cách biệt đó, hơn một nửa trong số họ đã bị bắt lại. Số còn lại càng tuyệt vọng hơn trong cuộc đào vong và rồi họ đến rặng núi Raisen hùng vĩ này. Quân đội vương quốc đã truy đuổi mãi cho đến tận nơi đây thì dừng lại, vùng đất trước mặt ma thuật bị cấm sử dụng. Trước khi mọi việc ổn thõa, cả tộc sẽ chờ tại đây, họ cứ mong ngóng không biết rằng giữa sự tấn công của Quý Thú và Nhân tộc thì không biết ai sẽ rút đi đầu tiên. Tuy vậy, các nhóm binh lính đã không thực sự rút lui hoàn toàn. Cả đội quyết định chờ tại lối vào dưới chân núi và đóng trại tại đây với mục đích chờ tộc thố nhân bị Quỷ Thú tấn công chui ra. Hiển nhiên chuyện đó xảy đến, những quái vật bắt đầu nhào ra tấn công bộ lạc và rồi đến sau cùng, họ không lòng đành phải đầu hàng trước các binh lính của Đế Quốc. Giữa việc trốn thoát ra từ hẻm núi hoặc vượt qua lũ quỷ, cả tộc Haulia chỉ còn một sự lựa chọn, họ quyết định…nhảy xuống vực núi. “…Khi mới đến, tất thảy hơn 60 người, nhưng chỉ 40 trong số đố thoát được. Những người còn lại rồi cũng sẽ bị hành quyết nếu cứ tiếp diễn như vậy.” Từ lúc bắt đầu câu chuyện cho đến bây giờ, Shia luôn cố gắng thu hút sự chú ý của hai người trước mặt bằng cách biểu lộ cảm xúc tiếc nuối dân trào và cay đắng trên khuôn mặt mình. Shia là một tồn tại đặt biệt giống Hajime và Yue, không cần bàn cãi về việc này. Lúc Shia điềm tĩnh, cô trông giống hệt Yue. Sau khi nghe câu chuyện của Shia, Hajime thẳng thắn đáp lời không do dự. “Tôi từ chối” Category:Arifureta